The Seven Defenders
by KuPoO
Summary: Seven Defenders...One Planet...and Sephiroth?
1. The Beginning

Ok, for everyone who wants to sue me...I am writing this for no ones benefit. I am not making money off of this, nope...This could only probably make your great companies more profit!!! :) People read, people buy!!! So for funimation, and squaresoft..anybody else where I write about a universe you made...I give you the credit! Cool huh....  
  
*Guess what...it's been done! All the chapters have been re-edited into a nice clean looking format. :-) Now you can read them!  
  
Mark Smith 6-27-01  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As he stepped in silently with the mist, he finally became visible. "Hello Marius, it is about time you have made it here, I am glad you have shown as we have asked, we appreciate all cooperation from you."  
  
"My name is Zex Marius, and I don't give a damn about what you appreciate or not." he said while silently withdrawing something from his coat.  
  
"We have no time for names, now, let us get to business. Where is the sword?"  
  
"Why, it's right here, one little problem," he said as he finished withdrawing it from his coat, "your gonna die before you see it."  
  
The air was as cold as the snow outside, the room was practically black, and it felt uneasy.  
  
"What makes you think we came unprepared Marius? Heheheheh."  
  
Zex just kept on smiling, when the room froze from an extremely loud noise, and as Zex looked up a bullet appeared jammed into the concrete wall.although it was very hard to see, it was right above Zex's head. He just kept on smiling, and disappeared into the mist once again.  
  
"Damn, where is he?" said he while shivering from the cold, or fear, you decide.  
  
"Be prepared to face a new problem that's above your head." said Zex as his cold, white blade suddenly turned red, the man was dead. Too dark to tell what he hit, but it was obvious he was dead. Zex's cold, brown, and soulless eyes remained the same, never changing, and no emotion for the man whatsoever.  
  
"Mission complete." Zex said, with a strange, disturbing smile. He sheathed his sword, and walked out of the room looking the same as he entered, deadly, vicious, but also a look that showed no care for anyone in his heart, that not one person could fail to see.  
  
Zex' blade is mysterious.. he is mysterious.no one knows his true mission or what he really wants to do.. to know would be a miracle.  
  
"Hmm, it's funny how they think they can somehow get my blade, when I'm the one who forged it, who wielded it's mastery, and now he thinks he's somehow gonna live and ask for that blade, heh...typical humans," he said as he walked along the street, talking silently to himself obviously, others were oblivious to communication with him.  
  
He was scary enough as it was, but to actually talk to him?  
  
Zex's thoughts troubled him. "Darn, I'm still alone. Still no one has shown..but then again, who the hell was supposed to show anyways, maybe my dream is nothing. Heh. Well, I guess I prefer being alone anyhow; solitary training is for the best. Until of 2010 A.D." Zex said somewhat uneasily, but still trying to maintain his cool.  
  
"It's time." Zex said, finally entering an old, abandoned home and leaving the cold, black ice and snow. As Zex entered, it seemed miraculously big, most notably for the fact that there was nothing in the room, it seemed perfect almost...for him. Although to the average person, they'd find it empty.  
  
Zex removed his coat, throwing it on the ground next to him, and walked upon the cold, brass coloured floor. As he walked, he threw his sword next to his coat, nearly cutting straight through the floor, but he didn't care, the rougher the better.  
  
Zex disappeared into the air, out of site, appearing every few seconds, but disappearing too much to actually trace what he was doing. It was amazing speed he had, and even more amazing he could focus his mind fast enough to keep up with his body.  
  
"Move faster, quicker, err." He continued to move around the room, as he then performed something no person would ever dream of seeing, from all the coldness in space, all the air around him turned into ice, the room was a blizzard, as a simple ball of fire formed from all the heat in the entire room, the room had already formed icicles, and the ball released from his hand.  
  
Zex then moved so fast, he was on the other side of the room, countering the already made fireball, performing his technique once more. He moved to each and every corner, over and over enforcing each side of the fire. There were now four forces colliding with each other, and no man nor woman could fight the force that was created in this room, after he did the unspeakable once again.  
  
Zex disappeared into the air, only to be reappearing in between all four fireballs.  
  
Zex, once before frozen from the draining of warmth in the room, had now burned his body so much it was in deplorable shape, but still fighting off the great balls of fire.  
  
"Err, my strength has gone beyond my vitality and defense" yelled Zex; at himself.  
  
Zex fell into a rage with himself for being so weak. He exploded with anger, releasing his arms outwards to the sky, causing the fire to backup several feet temporarily; he finally drained the warmth from the fire into his body, and the coldness from the outside to collide with him, forming ice.. He released it, letting the fire collide with ice.only forgetting what happens normally when ice and fire collide at that magnitude..nothing.  
  
"Damn.. at least they are colliding, although they won't put each other out, I don't care. They'll destroy each other anyhow" said Zex as he jumped out of the center, and walked to his coat. .  
  
"Done for today." Zex walked through the large, black door and pushed it open, still angry with himself, and as he left there was a minor explosion following him.  
  
As Zex walked out, he started on the sidewalk. It was quite lively and quite a few people out there. As he walked, he eyed a few women suspiciously, still searching for someone he had mentioned earlier. He wanted to find them badly, but would never admit it.  
  
"Argh, I don't care, I'll find them to fight, and then I'll dump them off where they came" said Zex as an excuse. He continued walking, not really knowing where he would go. He really didn't have anywhere to go.  
  
Zex finally walked over to the wall, and closed his eyes, standing in a nice stance, ignoring all others.. he had nowhere to go again, although he went through this everyday, nothing new. He'd sleep and rest here, in front of all the people of course.  
  
"My senses will tell me if anyone tries to come near me." Zex's thoughts went everywhere from bad to worse, only thinking of the future.as he entered his dream world.  
  
Who am I anyways? Will they ever show, will I ever have a home.that shouldn't matter. I am only here for one reason anyways, to defend, so what if they never come. Err.such painful images of the future.DAMNIT! Can I do anything to stop the future or do I have to fight to my death in vain? 2010.The worst year mankind will ever face, and they have no idea, it will take every ounce of strength I have to fight them off, and I'll most likely die fighting, but that's what I'd rather do than sit and watch. My visions.oh no, not this again. *His mind flashed an image of war.* No.poor.violet.I can't let this happen, I have to become str-.  
  
The world flashed around him, and he jumped up with his fist already in motion. "What do you want?" yelled Zex, more afraid then angry of his awakening. "Hey, who's Violet anyways?" said a young, slender girl, young she seemed.  
  
Zex slowly put his arms down to his side, realizing she was just a kid, like himself, no one of threat. Now that Zex looked closer, she was about his age.  
  
Zex suddenly thought."No, don't even think of it, I know exactly what my stupid emotions are trying to do." But now that he thought of it, he decided to simply look at her, no emotions, just her. She was a bit taller than him, a beautiful smile.her hair was black, going around her head so.perfectly. Her body was so slender, so beautiful. Her shirt showed a blue and white wolf, with the background of a darker blue colour.  
  
"I have to admit, she is beautiful." Zex thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, you can stop staring, I'm just a girl, not a supermodel" she said as she giggled.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Zex under his breath. "I was trying to rest."  
  
"Oh, really, out in this freezing cold weather? Please!" she laughed, wondering why he was really here.  
  
"I have nowhere else to go, I'm fine here, thank you" resisting the temptations for love or romance, he closed his eyes again.  
  
"Hey, I'm still here, and I'm not going to let you stay here. You're coming with me." Iris was quite persistent.  
  
"I don't even know your name. I just met you a second ago and your already inviting me in, haven't you ever heard of not talking to strangers?" mumbled Zex again, frowning now.  
  
"Well, yes, but your not a stranger, your just a boy, alone with no home, now come with me" she yelled, and then decided to grin, and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing, let go of me!" She giggled, thinking "how persistent."  
  
"Fine, if you'll leave me alone I'll come with you, but don't expect to see me ever again after you go to sleep, I'll be leaving early" outburst Zex, still annoyed at the fact that he had to go to her home due to her severe annoyance.at least that was the excuse Zex made for himself.not really sure why he was going.  
  
"I'm an early riser too, now let's go." He followed her, thinking about what an overpowering race a persistent girl can be.  
  
As she walked with fashion, style, class, and all of the above, he just couldn't stop but to marvel her beauty, but even as this happens, he still rejected any emotions for her, as it would only interfere.  
  
"Imbecile, what are you thinking to care about a simple girl, you have no idea about her, you'd best leave before she wakes up, or else." Still, for the first time, Zex had been feeling unable to be completely emotionless for someone.  
  
"Come on, it's almost as if all you do is think or look!" growled the young girl, seeming to prove that women always proved to say something stupid to contradict boredom.  
  
"Whatever" growled Zex, like she had any idea of the trouble she was causing?  
  
"Heh, your so typical, and serious," she giggled, "it's not like your in court."  
  
"You have no idea" he said softly, as she noticed the way his hair slid over his eye, the way his passionate, brown eyes would slide around her face so romantically, just the way his face moved across hers so slowly. As they walked down the sidewalk, he spotted many houses; obviously they were in a small neighbourhood away from the streets of the city, in which he was used to.  
  
The houses he ignored to try to even describe, they were too big and would consume too many of his thoughts he guessed.  
  
"We're almost there," she said as she grinned. After only what seemed a few seconds, she pointed to a large, blue painted house. It was big, bigger than anything he'd ever been inside.  
  
"That's it. Let's go." ".. Wow.interesting house you've got" grinned Zex widely. She walked up the driveway, it looked rather steep, but of course, very smooth.  
  
"Nice..." he said, glaring at it through the sunlight, darkening every moment.  
  
"C'mon, it's getting late, hurry up!" she yelled at him, impatiently waiting.  
  
Zex grabbed the doorknob, wondering what to expect from her parents. He opened it forcefully, but with little strength.  
  
Zex entered into a very large room. It was unpredictable of what he would see in the rest of the house. The floor went in a somewhat spiral shape with blue and black tiles going around, it looked rather nice for the shades of the colours. There was a table, the shape of an average circular table, brown, that held a lamp on it, nothing else.  
  
Even though of that, the lamp stood brightly in the room making enough light to see at night. The stairs were also in this same room, coated with white, soft texture. Everything in the house was so warm and nice.  
  
"I can't live up to charity like this, heh. Won't be able to stay here long anyways, good thing. I'll never see her again anyways."  
  
"So, what is your name anyways?" asked the young girl. "Zex. Zex Marius."  
  
The young girl giggled, "Mine is Iris." Zex glanced at the door, and then back at her. "My parents are out on a vacation right now, a housekeeper is with me at the moment, wherever she is," she grinned, looking around, "not that it matters, anyways, I have an extra bed in my room, my friend often comes over, so there's plenty of room for you."  
  
"Thanks..." said Zex, still suspicious of what he was getting into. He then sighed. "What next.sigh.I have no idea of what even to think. Devoid myself of emotions is the only thing I need to do. Everything else comes second, it's not as if she should matter, you'll be gone in the morning."  
  
"Well, what do you want to do until the morning?" she asked, giggling at the moment she asked.  
  
"Do you have something planned, or can I just rest now." Zex said, making it rather a statement that he didn't want to go.  
  
"Well.no.but you just got here and your gonna rest? What type of boy are you?" she laughed. "I'm not feeling adventurous to a place like this, nor do I need to be." Zex growled, and then went off to the next room, and lied on the couch, concentrating his thoughts once again.  
  
"What am I doing resting so early.its time to do more training, stop acting so weak." Zex jumped up and looked around the room.  
  
"Not enough room here.... I guess I'll go out," Zex said as he walked out of the room. He had gone out the way he came, slowly reaching for the bronze doorknob.  
  
"Hey, where are you going? I thought you were going to rest." shouted Iris. "Well, I was, and I decided not to. It's none of your business" yelled Zex, and turned the knob to walk out.  
  
"Wait, will you at least tell me where you're going?" snapped Iris right back. "Since when did you care so much about someone you don't even know?"  
  
"When I saw you lying on the street trying to sleep like a frozen icicle," she snapped back again.  
  
"I don't care. I would have been fine. Now leave me be," he said as he finally walked through the door.  
  
"I'm coming with you then. You're not going to leave me," yelled Iris right behind him as she ran out through the door as well.  
  
"This feels like a fantasy story, how would I ever have met someone so determined to follow me around." Zex walked out to the street, Iris following, Zex thinking of a way to get rid of her.  
  
"Maybe I don't need to get rid of her," he thought deeply.unsure of what to do.  
  
"Zex, tell me about yourself, and I'll tell you about me," Iris said out of the silence.  
  
"Are you prepared to hear about me? And the great beyond?" he asked, full of a twisted smile.  
  
"Yes.. what great beyond?" Iris asked confusedly.  
  
"This one. Look at the sky; do you see its beauty? That is the great beyond, I think." Iris looked up, wondering at what he meant, when Zex blasted the ground with his immerse power creating a brilliant flash of blinding light. He rose above the ground, and in another brilliant flash of light, he was gone.  
  
"Glad I got rid of her. Haha!" he laughed coldly, "What a fool!" An aura of darkness surrounded him and the desolate surroundings, as he laughed so coldly, "Don't try to follow me Iris, I'm too far away now..."  
  
"NO! You aren't! Stop running. Who the hell are you? What's with the darkness! Tell me, there's just something.not right about you!"  
  
He laughed, "Go away kid." Zex started to rise into the air, the dust started to rise with him, his aura of darkness blazing around him.  
  
The ground was shaking violently, Iris shaking and scared.  
  
"What the." Zex was already screaming, his true colors erupting, "Go away kid! You'll never catch up with me."  
  
Iris, crying, shouted to him, "Stop it you fool! What are you doing!? You're hurting yourself..." Zex ignored her; the aura of darkness surrounded him and grew larger, nearing her.  
  
"Go away before you get yourself caught up in this."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zex was screaming! She is such an innocent fool. She's going to get caught into the void!  
  
"Go away now!" Zex yelled at her one final time...hoping she'd get out before it was too late.  
  
"No, Zex, there's something too special about you, who ARE you! I'll follow you to death!"  
  
"It will very well be death, kid. "It's starting!" The dark aura now surrounded Iris as well as Zex, like a black hole it sucked them in. 


	2. Love Is Inevitable

Chapter 2  
  
"What's that sound? What..where am I..it's so dark." She started running forward as if a blind person, not knowing where she was going. The sound of gunfire she heard.  
  
"Ahh..stop it..war..how evil.." She stopped, falling to her knees.  
  
"What's it all for..what is this place? Ah.." She started crying again, with the sound of so much destruction, it was unbearable.  
  
"Why am I here..was it because I followed him? Maybe he was right, I have sealed my fate here.I don't want to be here..damn war, damn him, damn everything!"  
  
"Please don't say that. You were brought here because of destiny, and destiny cannot be changed. What happens, happens," said a beautiful young girl, a pink dress, smiling so sweetly.  
  
"Who are you..?"  
  
"My name is Aeris."  
  
"Yes, and my name is," she stopped.  
  
"Iris," the girl replied softly, "Correct?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Like I said, I knew you were coming, it was destiny and fate that brought you here. It cannot be changed."  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, "It's so dark here.."  
  
"We are inside the planet, spirit energy, we are inside the place labeled by humans as Lifestream.  
  
"Lifestream? The planet? What is this world.."  
  
"You are on Earth. Another Dimension. There are 6 Dimensional Shards. And there is a Defender from each of these. Once all of them are together.The Dimensional Sphere shall appear and the Dimensional Shards shall no longer exist. The Dimensional Sphere shall open the very gateway to heaven, which shall behold the ultimate warrior to stop Death... our Saviour."  
  
"Heaven?"  
  
"Yes..it's a lot to take in at first. Your friend, Zex Marius, was created to protect this person, and you and four others are created to protect him."  
  
"What..I don't believe this..it's all a dream."  
  
"It's a lot to take in, I know Iris, but... you must hurry and find Zex. You wonder what that black hole was? I see.... It was Dimensional Travel, it took all his energy to create it, and you happened to be there with him." Aeris smiled as if it were all so simple.  
  
"Here, you must find the Defender. In the course of finding him, you will change history. Ultimately, in order to be applicable to be a Defender, your existance must not have a major impact on the Earth. In example, the planet would be destroyed if you were not there at all times. And a Defender must be away from their actual Sphere for a period of several years."  
  
"Death is coming in the year 2010 A.D. on your Earth. You and Zex are not strong enough to take it head on. You must find the others to open the Dimensional Sphere. It is our only salvation.." Aeris said finally concluding, sounding like a maniac.  
  
"It sounds so much like a fantasy, so unreal. You know all this at once..how..."  
  
"I speak with your planet as well as mine, they tell me, they know the future far more then any of us, and you should not underestimate them. Now, go, leave Lifestream and return to the outer world." Aeris said this with one final smile, and a little wave with her petite fingers.  
  
"What about you.where am I going.I have no idea where this place is.." And the world started moving past her, the darkness turned into green light as she was pushed upward toward an opening, where finally, she emerged. The light was no longer green, but red..much larger than the sun.  
  
"I see you've finally made it." Again, it was so dark and confusing.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"The world in which the ancients were created. Some say this was the first dimension to be created, because the ancients first lived here. Hah. Jenova was also created from this place. You're so naïve of this knowledge for the person Aeris says you are."  
  
"Who IS Aeris anyway? Who are you? Where are you?" Iris asked random questions in confusion and anxiety.  
  
"I'm right here. Don't you recognize me? As for Aeris, she is the guardian of this dimension."  
  
"Guardian?"  
  
"Yes, she is the guardian of this planet. She protects and nourishes its soil, its blood. She is the one who makes the grass green."  
  
"Oh..the guardian of the planet..." said Iris softly to herself.  
  
"Naive child. Now, I've got business to attend to. Coming?"  
  
"Yes," she said, looking around at her surroundings. Not so dark, the meteor lit up the planet. She looked around.  
  
"The grass, it's so green here, it glows so brightly.."  
  
"It's called the promised land. We are not quite to the true world yet. As I said, we'd best get going. Take my hand, Iris."  
  
Iris had to step back, as bright white light surrounded Zex, it covered his whole body, she couldn't see anything but his dark, brown hair. And then, the white light took form of wings, and released Zex from their grasp; he rose into the air, the green grass swayed in all directions away from him.  
  
Iris took his hand, "Don't be afraid, Iris, you'll be just fine. Lets hurry now." They both started flying upwards into the air, his wings were so beautiful; perfectly white.  
  
"We're really flying, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes," he smiled for the first time. He put his arms around her, his wings flying them safely towards the new world.  
  
"You know.. when I first met you, you were so cold, and now you seem so warm." She closed her eyes against the darkness.  
  
The force against them began to increase, even with her eyes closed, she could feel they had entered the planets atmosphere; the wind blew heavily against them. She had not dare open her eyes, because the pain would be intense.  
  
"I can't wait to get to the planet to see what its like.... The wind is too much for my eyes." She giggled impatiently.  
  
"That's not a problem," he said, flapping his wings against the gravity, stopping further movement.  
  
"You can look now. You'll probably get a better view from the air than down there.  
  
"Wow.it's beautiful.it must be winter here, the snow is so pretty. So are the trees." Zex chuckled. "There's the Icicle Inn, we'll be stopping there temporarily, alright?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Zex." She closed her eyes and Zex flapped his wings, flying down below again, their destination reachable within minutes.  
  
Zex flapped his wings once again, for the final time, as he landed perfectly. He let Iris down gently, and his wings disappeared into the snow.  
  
"Here we are. We'll be making a stop here. I know we've been on a long journey, and we can't do our mission without some rest. Right?"  
  
"Gotcha." Iris giggled, giving him thumbs up.  
  
They both walked through the wooden door, taking a look around. "Seems like a pretty nice place.warm enough,"Zex said.  
  
Iris nodded.  
  
They walked up to the counter, "Do you have any vacant rooms?"  
  
"Yes, it will be 100 gil please."  
  
"Yes, here it is," he handed her several coins.  
  
"Your room is up the stairs, third room on the right Sir."  
  
"Thank you." He nodded to Iris, and they walked over to the stairs.  
  
"You want to go look around a while, or go on to bed?" Zex asked her politely. "I'm going to go take a look around.you coming?"  
  
"No, have fun. Don't stay out too late. We have to get an early start." "Right." He chuckled, and turned his back to her, slowly walking up the wooden stairs.  
  
"This is such a beautiful place. I wish we could stay here forever!" Iris said gleefully, dancing around in the snow. She picked up some snow, and threw it up into the air.  
  
"You like the snow, Miss?" said a man in a dark, red cloak.  
  
"Yes.where I come from, the snow is not so beautiful."  
  
He smiled, and nodded. "Yes, it's quite beautiful, I agree. It's not quite like this anywhere else. it's really a wonder, Miss."  
  
"You can call me Iris," she giggled.  
  
"Vincent." He smiled so much like a gentlemen.  
  
"Vincent, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We are following a man with a black cape and a long sword. Perhaps you have seen him?" Vincent asked questionably, obviously here for that very purpose of finding him.  
  
"No. May I ask who he is?" Iris asked equally curious.  
  
"Sephiroth. He is.. of great interest to my party."  
  
"Who's in your party?" Iris asked curiously.  
  
"Those people right over there," he answered simply. Iris looked over in that direction in shock. There was a large, red dog... And there was also-  
  
Vincent interrupted her thoughts. "Hey. I'll talk to you later. You indicated you were going somewhere. Right?"  
  
"Yea.I must be going now, Vincent. I have to get an early start tomorrow. Really wish we could stay here forever."  
  
"Who are you going with, Iris?" Vincent asked curiously.  
  
"This guy.Zex. Really a great guy, you know. He's showing me the sites." Iris giggled merrily again.  
  
"Ah. You're climbing the mountain?" Vincent asked with curiosity.  
  
"What mountain.oh.that.I don't know. We just got here. Zex hasn't said a thing. I've really got to go. Thanks, Vincent. Hope you have a nice trip too."  
  
Vincent nodded, and walked slowly through the snow. Iris walked her own path as well, back to the Inn, to meet Zex again.  
  
"Hey. I met this guy.He was really odd but.. He was such a gentlemen, he had a beautiful smile, and I think you should try it sometime."  
  
Iris giggled, Zex looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"I'm just kidding. You're more handsome, and have a more beautiful smile, you just need to let it out more."  
  
Zex smirked, and stood up to Iris. "Think so?"  
  
"Yea, really!"  
  
"My smile.you're the one with the beautiful smile. You're always smiling. You're so happy. You should be talking about yourself. I have no need for such things," Zex said.  
  
Zex was shaking. "No.I'm talking about you."  
  
"Iris.I.Have no interest for that. We have much more important things to do."  
  
"You don't have to say it. I know what you're feeling. I feel it too! I didn't just drag you out of the street for no reason, it's too unrealistic. But you're afraid to admit it, I felt something about you. I know it. You're so calm and peaceful, so thoughtful, and you try so hard to hide your smile, to hide your feelings. I'm just trying to bring it out, Zex. I feel it for you." Iris sighed.  
  
"Iris.I do...care for you.but.I'm so lost trying to complete all these missions to save the.planet.And I don't even notice these feelings...Iris.  
  
"It's ok. Just let it out, stop being so defensive," Iris giggled.  
  
"Sorry.I've just...never felt like this before. I can't handle this.  
  
"You'll be alright." Iris nodded.  
  
"You are so beautiful, but until now I've tried to ignore it because I'm so focused..."  
  
Iris nuzzled into his arms, "No.I knew you cared for me a while ago.please don't try to hide it anymore. You do a horrible job trying to say no." Iris grinned, and Zex was speechless. He just nodded.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for several minutes, he wanted to kiss her, and now that he knew what he felt was true.  
  
"Iris.lets be together forever, ok? Lets promise each other that. I want to protect you. If you die, I die."  
  
"You feel so much for me.in such a short time.it's so weird.It's more than sexual lust.I just know this is like...a pre-made fate. Shall I be the one for you? Yes." she sighed, and hugged him eternally.  
  
"Its such a weird place to fall in love. In another dimension.Iris.I don't know why I didn't tell you. I tried to throw you off. I'm sorry."  
  
"Zex, do yourself a favor. Be quiet, and close your eyes," she said.  
  
"If I close mine, you close yours." They both did so. And as their lips touched, they both felt it more powerfully than ever. They truly knew they had to be together...it was like a strange pre-determined fate.  
  
"I promise," they both said. She threw her head into his arms, and started crying.  
  
"I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. And all this has happened in less than a week!" Zex knew what she felt. He felt it too...  
  
Zex nodded as he stroked her hair, "Your so beautiful, mentally and physically." She cuddled into a relaxed position, and rested next to him.  
  
"Eternally Forever, Iris...." He continued to stroke her hair.  
  
"Iris.you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes.I'm fine.but tired." She answered in a low voice.  
  
"Then have sweet dreams, Iris dear." Zex whispered softly into her ear.  
  
Iris was asleep just like that. She fell asleep smiling, he could already tell.  
  
Zex continued to stroke her hair, now knowing the effect of love. He cared about her, he really did.  
  
"If you die, a part of me will die. And I won't be able to live any longer Iris; I will protect you.I promise. Eternally Forever."  
  
Zex whispered silently to her, until he finally fell asleep with her, dreaming about.Iris. 


	3. Get Out Of My Way

Chapter 3  
  
Zex awakened. When he did, he realized Iris was already up and dressed. He looked at the clock. Seven.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Zex asked, very tired.  
  
"Since Six, you're the one who needed to be told to get up in the morning," Iris responded happily.  
  
Zex was about to make a comeback on that, but decided not to. He had a lot of thoughts the night before, and in his dreams. It was time to put them to rest, for they had a long journey ahead of them.  
  
  
  
"By the way.that guy I met last night.Vincent. He asked me about a man in a black cape. His name was."  
  
"Sephiroth." Zex responded before she could even finish.  
  
"So.. you've heard of him.obviously you've met them?"  
  
"No. I just know a lot about Sephiroth. He was a General of the Shinra Army. A mere boy killed him, yet he was the strongest soldier who ever lived. Cloud Strife killed him. I'm sure he was in that party. A man with spiked hair and a large sword on his back. He was in his early 20's. Right?"  
  
"Yes.but if Sephiroth is dead." Iris was interrupted by Zex laughing coldly. "He survived, supposedly. It probably took a hell of a lot of strength to survive that mako poisoning." Zex looked over towards the mountainous area.  
  
"Mako?"  
  
"Energy created from the planet. Shinra takes it and uses it for power. Cloud and his party are here to stop it. Not that we care. Our goal is of a much higher authority."  
  
"What is that?" Iris asked questionably.  
  
"You should know. We are here to find the Defender of this Dimensional Shard. I sense we will be traveling north. We're climbing that mountain.. we're going to need some good energy for this climb..." Zex said, looking around.  
  
"Can't we just fly there?" Iris asked, she was wondering what was wrong with that.  
  
"For one thing, my wings would freeze. And for another, I don't want to make a scene." Zex motioned for Iris to follow, and they walked down the wooden steps.  
  
"I'm checking out. Thank you for the nights stay." Zex said coldly, and walked to the door. Iris followed quickly. They both exited, and walked north in the snow.  
  
"Iris. We're going down that slope to the mountain." He said it so coldly; he was very focused on his next move.  
  
"What about our gear?" Iris asked, wondering if he had forgotten about it.  
  
"Forget the gear, I've got a new plan."  
  
Iris nodded and followed. The walking seemed endless to Iris, but for Zex he remained to his thoughts. They slowly trudged through the endless snow, finally arriving to the north end of town. The trees swayed in all directions at their arrival.  
  
An old man stood to bar their path. "I'm sorry. I can't let you go past here without a snowboard and a map," the old man stated. He held his arms in front of the slope.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're fine. Please move."  
  
"I'm just trying to help. You'll get lost down there, and you won't make it without a snowboard! At least the other group listened..." the old man said, obviously annoyed.  
  
"What other group?" Iris asked quickly.  
  
"A strange group of people...their leader was-"  
  
Zex interrupted the old man. "Cloud. Spiked hair and a sharp sword. I know who they are. Now, if you'll please move." Zex responded coldly.  
  
"Alright...I have no choice. I was just trying to help. You'll probably force me to move, so what's the point. I can't stop you," he responded and moved.  
  
Zex and Iris both walked past the man, and he looked to Iris. "Hold my hand."  
  
"I thought we weren't going to fly?" she asked, still unsure of what he was doing.  
  
"We're not," he responded simply. She obeyed and held his hand. They both took a huge leap across the slope, and they moved quickly through the air. It was as if they were flying, but not really flying. They were diving through the air, moving to the ground quickly.  
  
"The soft snow will break our fall," he said to reassure her of his plan. The journey through the air seemed as endless as their walk through the snow. Zex, he was so perfect she thought, he flew through the air in a perfect straight position, and there she was, afraid and confused. She sighed, and straightened her body, the speed noticeable. Soon they would hit the snow. But while they were in the air, she marveled at the snowflakes falling from the air, and the huge red sun that stood in the air. When she looked back down, they crashed into the snow.  
  
"Alright. We're almost to the bottom. Our jump made it most of the way," Zex told Iris; reassuring her for the third time he knew what he was doing. They once again slowly walked through the snow that rose to their knees.  
  
"We'd better get a move on before we lose track of our person. Lets speed it up, Iris!" Zex yelled across the loud blowing winds between them. She nodded back, and started to a running pace.  
  
"We're almost to the bottom!" They ran quickly through the snow, hard as it was running through the tall snow. They both raced against the wind, freezing.  
  
"Damn, it's so cold!" Iris yelled. "Yea, I know. But we have to ignore it for now. We have no time!" She nodded back and continued to run.  
  
Even though Zex said they landed close to the bottom, but she started to doubt that. It seemed like such a long way, but perhaps it was just the fact that she could only think of the cold.  
  
Neither could wait to get done with this frozen world.  
  
The snow, it was so white and beautiful, so different from what Iris was used to...she marvelled at it. But she had to stop losing focus, it was time to catch up with Zex, he was far ahead of her.  
  
She started racing as fast she could, "Zex, wait up!" She ran with a lightning fury. Almost there, he was almost close to her again. And then...she passed right by him.  
  
"Wait up Iris..." He sounded like he meant it. She jumped back, startled, and ran back to him.  
  
"What is it?  
  
"Your eyes aren't too great, are they? Take a look at this." He picked up a large, black sword from the ground. He flipped it, and threw it back into the snow. It seemed almost as though the snow was bleeding white with how hard he threw it.  
  
"A black sword...is...not good. You don't see many black swords....not in this shape... They are only used by Legendary Death Knights. And if a sword is here, that must mean one is either dead or...-"  
  
  
  
"Waiting for you," said a smirking figure, black, completely showing opposition to the white snow.  
  
"A trap, Legendary Death Knight? I thought you liked making scenes. Heh," responded Zex, he was smiling a very evil smile, likewise to the smirk the knight returned.  
  
"Soul Magus has asked me to stop you from reaching your destination, and kill you if I can. If I can? Hah. Let me show you the defenders the power of a LEGEND!" He slid across the snow to the black sword, and pointed it with perfect accuracy at Zex.  
  
"Soul Magus? Well, he has an interesting opposition against me. Perhaps he would like to meet death? And I'm sure even by killing me, he'd get a chance to meet him before I truly die." He lightly responded with a flash of light, revealing his white sword, completely opposite of the black blade.  
  
"An ordinary sword? I think it might break before you get a chance to use it." He laughed coldly and put another smirk on his face.  
  
"On the contrary, I'm only warming up." In another flash, the sword turned to flames, the snow around him gone, revealing the bare ground with no grass to keep it beautiful any longer.  
  
"Ah...The...Blazing Sword? Well, lets see how it does against me, the Legendary Nightsaber, and MY sword," he smirked for one last time, and charged at Zex, both having full confidence in their abilities.  
  
Nightsaber thrust his blade at Zex, who jumped back, giving him retribution by thrusting right back as he landed.  
  
Nightsaber parried the attack, and slashed at him furiously. Zex kept dodging his attacks, and Nightsaber kept parrying his.  
  
Zex suddenly appeared behind Nightsaber, slashing him across the face when he turned around.  
  
He was floating with ease, smirking, "Well, legendary Nightsaber, it seems your too slow to beat me." He did not take this pleasantly, and the battle took to the air.  
  
They were going back and forth, slashing furiously at one another. The battle was going no where, as they both were immune to eachothers techniques.  
  
Zex was slashing with elegant grace, his movements perfect. While Nightsaber was the better swordsman, Zex had the advantage of movement. He was gaining a slow advantage, slowly exploiting Nightsabers weakness'.  
  
He finally got another good slash at him across the face, and they started slashing back and forth again. "This is going no where! It's time to finish you off." Nightsaber thrusted into Zex, who easily dodged it. He then thrust from above with incredible speed. Zex dodged it again, but while dodging, got thrusted from below. He was bleeding in the stomach.  
  
"A triple thrust? Interesting tech...nique....Well...take this as a better example." Zex said it so coldly and heartlessly, and started to spin into a tornado, as if he had 10 fiery swords. The spinning fire let out small flames, fire absorbing into it.  
  
"Your possessed...." Nightsaber watched, stunned.  
  
At the peak of his power, the whirlwinding swords moved with fury towards Nightsaber. He was unable to dodge any of it, he tried to run, but was slowly drawn to the flames. Zex grew so close, Nightsaber was sucked into his vortex.  
  
Nightsaber was spinning as well, not in fury, but pain. He was in a tornado of flames, destroying and bashing his body into every way possible.  
  
Seconds later, the Blazing Sword was on the ground, and Zex had his hands in the air. He stood there, coldly, smashing Nightsaber into the cold snow. He fell within a second, the impact huge.  
  
"Good job Zex Marius...unfortunately...I have to go now." And in a flash, he was absorbed into the snow.  
  
Zex slowly descended to the ground, his deep wound still burning.  
  
"Are you alright? We need to stop to bandage you up....You're too hurt to walk in this weather. Isn't there anywhere around here to help..."  
  
"I'm fine. We have no time for this. Let's go."  
  
"No...." She said it unbelievingly.  
  
"What is it?" The deep bleeding wound showed blood red.  
  
"I'll be damned if a minor injury stops me. Now, lets go."  
  
Iris shook her head, "No, we're not...we're going to find a place to rest."  
  
Zex sighed, shaking his head.  
  
Iris sighed as well, "We can't go back to the town, so, I guess we can only go your way. But when we find a place to rest, we will!"  
  
Zex nodded, he very well knew there was nothing near this mountain.  
  
Zex trudged slowly through the snow, it was nearly reaching both of their knees. The wound was slowing him down, but there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
They could only move forth, there was no way back, only the path that lay before them could they take. This path will lead them to what the legend calls, 'The Golden Light'. This path is only a path for legends, and leads to a land much greater than the Promised Land, or so legend says.  
  
Zex believed this legend more than anything. "That light will reach my grasp...If I just try a little harder..." He breathed slowly, trying to ease the coughing.  
  
"Come...on...Iris, we can't stop yet..."  
  
She sighed, running up to his side. "Damnit, I'm not going to let you die." She put her arm around his shoulder, helping him walk.  
  
"I...don't need anyones help. It was a minor injury in battle..." He replied without question in his voice, and no matter what he said, Iris would not believe him. She was going to help him all the way, nothing would stop them. Soon the mountain would be at their feet, and they would prepare to climb it. But could he in his position...?  
  
"We'll have to try our best." She nodded back empathetically.  
  
Slowly moving through the snow, the mountain entered their view range. There it was.  
  
"Aren't you a sight for sore-eyes..." Zex held his hand in front of him, and dropped to the ground, coughing.  
  
"We...made it, Iris. We're almost there. The defender is here. I can sense him. He's in that crater, over that mountain. Iris! This mountain...it contains alot of magic...So...we must be careful...We've made it so far. Nothing can stop us..." He sounded as if he really cared. Here we were, frozen like icicles, and he thought of the mountain.  
  
Zex crawled towards the mountain, but he wasn't going to make it.  
  
"Stop it, Zex... You are going to kill yourself...But where can we go!? Your not going anywhere. Fool! You can't make it." Iris was yelling at him, but he didn't seem to care. It was pointless. There was no where to go.  
  
"Zex, I'll....Zex? No..." He was no longer moving towards the mountain.  
  
"Zex...No...Your alive. Your just unconcious. Or something...No, you can't die. Not now. I don't even know you yet." After she checked him, he was still breathing. In a few hours he'd be dead just like her...  
  
Iris was crying, she'd never thought of him so much. This adventure, she wanted to go, her life was boring, nothing ever happened. Then he came, a boy, with a mission. Shy, too. And now he just lay there, not saying a word about his stupid mission.  
  
"No....no....he is alive....where can I take him? I can't do this alone." Iris walked over to him, and sat down beside him.  
  
"You'll be ok, I know you will. We'll make it." She picked him up, her eyes still red. She only took a few steps, and the tears started falling again.  
  
"How could I let you fight alone. It's all my fault. If only I were a strong warrior like you...but no...I'm just another weak and helpless girl. Why did you have to come Nightsaber....I'll kill you! I swear it!" Iris screamed into the air, the cold no longer bothered her. The storm would not dare take her on, its rage would be drowned out by hers.  
  
Iris couldn't see anything, the water blurred her eyes. She didn't know where she was going anymore, she was just walking towards the mountain. Iris was in no condition to climb it, but...She was doing this for him...her fallen angel...She carried him with the strength of the strongest person on the planet.  
  
They say when one feels extreme emotions, one becomes a million times stronger, "And it seems to work...Zex...you'll be ok...I really mean it...don't worry about me. I'll do fine." She kept nodding, keeping herself alive. Her vision was far beyond distorted, starting to lose focus, blackening.  
  
"At least...I'll know I tried harder than anyone could have...I tried to make his dream come true...But I was weak, and he was strong...I...uhh.."  
  
Iris fell down, unable to continue, her vision was gone, and now they would die together. She strained to whisper one last thing to Zex, "I love you... Forever Zex. I'll die with you...Goodbye...World....It's just kind...of...funny...I never thought we'd....die this way...Not even against evil...I was just a failure...Goodbye..." She fell for real this time, and did not open her eyes again. 


	4. I'll Protect My New Friends, And Remembe...

Chapter 4  
  
"She'll be alright. Wonder where she was goin'. She decided to be here on Judgement Day, which is a hell of a place to be. Don't they know about Meteor!?"  
  
"Quiet, Barret, probably just scaling the mountain. Doesen't matter, don't worry too much."  
  
"Alrigh' Cloud, I'll leave it to you..." The man called Barret shrugged, he was a large, bulky black man with a gun gafted into his arm. It was strange.  
  
"Alright, boys, it's time to make a lift-off. This kid is lucky we found her, lady luck is on her side, but now we gotta go. Shoot, we lost alot of time goin' back to Madeen for that special medicine. Looked like she went through alot. But I think she looks strong enough to move on."  
  
"Enough with the speech, Cid, lets go." Cloud looked serious, his spikey hair and uniform looked just as strange as the man with a gun in his arm.  
  
"Anyway, the point is...Since we lost alot of time...We're goin' to pull a little switch," he said with a smirk on his face. "Seems Shinra installed it, and I'll be glad to take advantage of their technology." He clapped his hands together, and put his hand on the lever. "Get ready boys." He pulled the switch, and the entire ship shook.  
  
"Whoa, Cid! Look at the back of the ship! We've got boosters. We'll be there in minutes!" Barret sounded really excited.  
  
"Calm down...." said a voice from the back.  
  
"Guess it's not that exciting to be meeting our doom faster...but your right, I should calm down Vincent."  
  
"Lets go kick some ass! The Highwind can blast through there now!" Cid also probably needed to calm down. But the excitement of Judgement Day was too much.  
  
Yet far away, in the blackness of space lay the girl named Iris, truly unaware of Meteors presence. "Hey...it's...so warm here. Am I in heaven?" Iris curiously watched her surroundings. "We died together, so... Where are you Zex."  
  
"He's not around anymore."  
  
"Who....who are you!? How do you know!? Have you been listening to everything I've said!? So, where am I....Answer me!" Iris peered coldly at him, eyes of stone not moving an inch.  
  
"He's somewhere in the afterworld." He chuckled.  
  
"He's...dead...and I'm not? You...bastard. Why don't you just kill me too...I have...nothing to live for." Iris' eyes were in a fiery rage, red and wet, yet at the same time cold and dry.  
  
"You still have things to...live for. You have your uses." He chuckled. Iris' eyes flared.  
  
"I have my uses!? What uses. It wasn't my mission. It was his....who are you dammit!?"  
  
"When referring to me, people call me 'The Master'. When they speak, they call me 'Master'. You may call me whatever you want, Iris."  
  
"So....you know my name too... You know alot...Don't you...Well, Master....Tell me how he died! Since you know so much. Well?"  
  
"What am I...gonna do...How will I get back...What will I do without him anyways....Whats the point of living on...I feel like dropping and never getting back up... Zex!!!!"  
  
"So...you want to know how he died...I can't tell you that. You can tell Zex yourself."  
  
"How....so...you'll respect my wish and finish me off too...I have nothing to live for...I can do the job myself."  
  
The Master chuckled softly. "Don't sell yourself so short, Iris, you really shouldn't go killing yourself til you truly have nothing left. You've already got people caring for you on the ship. Don't let them down. Zex wouldn't want that either." The Masters shoulders shook, and his face became visible for the first time. It was unlike anything...it was perfect. Long, straight white hair. He had a light smile, his eyes were a dark blue...they actually looked...nice. He seemed so gentle. "Goodbye, Iris, I know you won't fail us."  
  
"Who is 'us'," Iris asked, but before she could blink he was gone in a flash. With one last look into space, life had changed once again.  
  
With a fist in the air, Iris proclaimed, "Zex, I'm not sure how you died, or how I'm supposed to know how you died without dying myself...But I will respect your death, you did not die in vain...I'll do it for you, Zex Marius...No one will stand in my way." The air around her froze cold.  
  
"I almost forgot your power," a voice whispered from the shadows, and was gone as quick as it came.  
  
"I...felt his presence leave...so...this is the power of Zex. Isn't it...I won't fail! Death has a new warrior to deal with, and I won't die easily. I'll kill you, Nightsaber."  
  
"So, you're awake. Iris."  
  
"It figures...everyone around here seems to know my name, how...typical." Iris, still depressed, moved on with rage pushing her forth.  
  
"You told it to me. You do not recognize me, Miss?" His voice sounded suprised, and yet familiar. Of course she recognized it.  
  
"Vincent. Of course...Of course...." Her voice trailed off into the distance.  
  
"Well...hey...how are you doing....?"  
  
"I'm doing just fine. Something wrong, Iris?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Where was the boy you were with, that Zex? Did he tell you travel all by yourself?"  
  
"Shut...up...It's none of your business."  
  
"Oh...Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you by all means. Anyways....You do know where we are headed, right?"  
  
"Sephiroth. Heh...I know exactly where you're headed. Let's go." She threw her head towards the door, her hair dancing with the darkness, a beautiful black strand lost within its own colour.  
  
Iris walked towards the door in front of Vincent, although in unfamiliar territory, she did not want to be guided. Iris was proving her strength already, her need for vengeance was strong. Vengeance...upon Nightsaber. That fool dared to make her lose the only thing that she had connecting her with this world. The thing Iris wanted most was gone, and that bastard would pay... Iris slowly walked across the bridge.  
  
"Almost there," Vincent smiled gallantly as they both walked into the huge vastness of the airship. "Hey there, what do you think of the ship? Pretty nice, isn't it...and all the advantages of Shinras technology we ripped off."  
  
Beep...beep... "Hello? Yea, it's me. No....Damnit, I'll talk to you later then." He put his phone in his pocket with the flip of his hand, and looked around to everyone in the room.  
  
"You must be Cloud, I remember you from a while back."  
  
"Yea, nice to meet you, too. Anyhow, everyone....remember how I said something was missing from Junon? Well...they moved the cannon to midgar. Cid, turn the highwind around..."  
  
"The $#@%!? Those stupid damn kids at Shinra are playing with their toy...Alright, boys, turn this thing around!"  
  
Cid was a crazy one, his blonde hair flowing through the air of the Highwind. Iris had already figured she wouldn't see him without a cigaret for a while, either. Wreckless was also worth mentioning.  
  
"Where to, Captain?"  
  
"Where do ya think, jeez, I'd thought you'd been listening? We're headed for Midgar!"  
  
"Captain...it's dangerous out there. We've recieved a global warning...."  
  
"Yea, and whats that warning about? The cannon? We already know about it, and I have a feeling they aren't going to be very smart about using it..."  
  
"No, sir. Thats...thats not it at all. Weapon is attacking!" The young pilot was stuttering in fear. Weapon...classified destruction.  
  
"If weapon is attacking, then GET THIS SHIP TURNED AROUND NOW! I'm not losing anyone else. 'Specially not Marlene. Lets get moving!" The angry black man screamed with all his might, trying to contain himself.  
  
"Relax, Barret. Elmyra said she'd take her somewhere safe. In the latter, though, if we don't stop weapon from destroying Midgar, more innocence will be lost." Tifa said thoughtfully, trying to be of help with calming Barret down. Tifa, a beautiful young lady with skimpy clothing. -  
  
Destination Changed. Destination Changed. Destination Changed. Approaching Midgar in approximately 6 minutes.- "Looks like we're headed for Midgar...That weapon gives me the creeps." Cid shuddered.  
  
The Highwind was a huge ship, its power was massive, and its greatest aspect was speed. Cid Highwind built it, his pride and glory lay within it. Before, it was thought to be fast. Before Iris had arrived. They had been delayed, and Cid put it to full power. Now, it had the ability to reach speeds unthought of by mere scientists. The blue engines burst with energy, as they travelled across the snowy fields in only a minute.  
  
"We're already off the continent? My...the water surely does look beautiful, doesen't it?"  
  
"Yes...it does.." Vincent smiled. "The serenity of it flows in you, doesen't it?" Vincent chuckled at Iris, and turned his back once again, his cloak magnificiently floating behind him.  
  
"How sweet, Vincent. So, do you fight for these beautiful features? To protect them for the people?"  
  
"Thats only how it is for truly great people...not mere puppets such as myself. I fight for revenge on Hojo for killing me...my love...and creating a monster like Sephiroth!"  
  
"He created Sephiroth? How...?"  
  
"Sephiroth was a normal boy...and Lucrecia was a normal woman. Hojo...had to go on with his novice experiments. He had to inject her...test the power of Jenova...." His voice trailed off, and he fell silent. Iris understood now.  
  
It was true. Sephiroth was a normal boy. So what raged inside him? What kept him ticking...The jenova cells killed him, yet made him invincible. Stronger than others, he did not think of this as a blessing when he thought he found out the so-called truth...  
  
"Sephiroth was not created," Cloud began, "I know your wondering what keeps him so crazy. I've told everyone else this story, but you might as well know too. It's a long one, but the jist of it is, he thought he found out who he was. He knew he was different, but not like how it was...Sephiroth always thought his mother was Jenova. This is only partially true. There had been monster reportings at the Reactor in my hometown. When I looked inside the containers...we both knew. Hojo had been creating monsters. Sephiroth knew this was the key to his power... Sephiroth was just a creation for his own greed. That day, Sephiroth went crazy. He called me a traitor, and burned my hometown. That is why I am killing him. I can still feel the flames...but now, I have even more. Aeris...died to him." Cloud told this story with more grief than anyone could imagine, his pain still felt as if it had just happened.  
  
-Approaching destination in approximately 2 minutes. Prepare to dock.- "Better get ready." Cid shouted to them from across the ship.  
  
"So....his mother...was your love?"  
  
"Yes...his mother was Lucrecia. And he succeeded in his experiment. That is my sin." Vincent sighed with coldness and grief. There was no point inquiring him anymore, Iris needed to prepare mentally for a battle. She now had the power to fight...and Iris wasn't going to let herself get any weaker.  
  
"Lets go...I'm already suited up."  
  
"You sure you're going be ready to fight a weapon? Those things can kill. This isn't a game." A dog was talking..telling her this...How very strange it seemed.  
  
"Yes, I am ready."  
  
"By the way, the name is Red. Incase you don't know the other crew members, Tifa is there, Barret is there, and that is Cid. Although he should be the most obvious." He chuckled, and looked down to himself once again.  
  
-Approaching midgar in 30 seconds. Please prepare for dock.-  
  
The cool air was rising. The sun was no longer amongst them, only the huge rock in the sky known at Meteor. Once she had thought this to be the sun, but now she knew exactly what it was. The knowledge and power that the Master had given her flowed freely through her veins. Perhaps it is in every world of a persons eye, there is a grudge within. Cloud and Sephiroth already...Iris and Nightsaber...It was to be a truly miraculous battle when it came. Iris knew they would fight, there was nothing that could stand between their powers. They would all stand in awe of the brilliance of how excitingly she killed him. Haha.  
  
"We've reached Midgar...docked...Landed...Alright, everyone who's ready to fight, lets go beat a weapon. Pilot, maintenance crew, I know you want to stay, and I want you to stay too. If we do get killed, pull out." Cid gave them an eye, and turned around.  
  
"Yes, Captain!" Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Vincent, and Red all slowly walked outside. Iris followed, ready to release her grand power. Iris was not up to proving herself to others, only to herself that she alone could kill Nightsaber. Power of greed is one thing, but the power of vengeance is only so much more bitter.  
  
The party walked through the halls once more, across the bridge, and onto the outside. There was a small ladder there, which Cid quickly through down, and they all jumped off. Iris did the same.  
  
As she finally got off the ladder, and looked up, it was not the huge meteor she saw. Iris saw Weapon. It could tower skyscrapers with ease...This was what the planet had the power to defend with. It was enough to fear for life, however...No one had time to be afraid.  
  
"It is our duty to defend Midgar. So let's defend it." Cid nodded to Vincent, grabbing his spear from his back, swinging it around, getting the feel, and pointing it towards Weapon.  
  
"You're goin' down!" At that moment, the entire party ran up to Weapon.  
  
Barret fired his gattling gun, the damage was unnoticable on the towering giant. "It's not taking much pain from this gun!" The gun gafted in his hand looked like it could blow up alot of things, so things were looking pretty grim.  
  
Cloud grabbed his sword into action, shouting "Omnislash" right before the moment of destruction. Cloud, a spiky-haired sword user, was causing a destruction worth a warhead. He slashed it over and over, right to left, left to right, up and down. The white weapon was bleeding as Cloud jumped into the air. He seemed frozen as he stood in mid- air, sword raised high above his hair. Mere seconds after this freeze, he lead his sword down into the ultimate desecration of matter.  
  
The weapon stepped back a few feet.  
  
"That hurt him...but not enough." Iris was already impressed with his incredible fury, but she knew she could do just as well. The huge weapons foot was many times bigger than Clouds own body, as it kicked him into the ground. The weapon had created a new crater...with a human laying in his own blood.  
  
"We're not getting anywhere like this...Clouds injured...Dammit...Tifa, get Cloud back. I'm going to use my Highwinds limits." Tifa ran back to Cloud, the monster had not thrown him far. But instead with force into the ground where he was.  
  
"Tifa...you came... Again...Hows the battle going...?" He coughed more blood, looking into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Of course I came. We're not doing well. Cids summoning the Highwind. We'd better get out of here."  
  
The moment she said that, the ground shuttered. The highwind had lifted off. Cid was giving it directions with his hands, and the pilots were obviously cooperating. "Fire!"  
  
Thousands of tiny little missiles suddenly ejected from the ship, each bloodying the weapon more and more. Smoke rose upon the giant battle field. This battle was no ordinary fantasy fight.  
  
"I've done considerable damage, just like Cloud, but it's not enough!" Runes appeared around  
  
Cid, as he shouted another thing into the air, "Ultima!"  
  
The land around him turned green, the air turned green. A bright, emerald green....not sickening at all... It was pretty, and yet destructive. It was summoning its peak...the green light gathered...and blew up all at once into a single area. The smoke rose once again, revealing the huge white ancient power standing just as it had been. Bleeding, yet not hurt enough to be weakened.  
  
"Our magic, our physical attacks...nothing seems to do enough damage! Barret, Red, it seems to be hurt alot more by magic...our limits do good damage, but our physical attacks do nothing in comparison. So blast it with everything you've got!"  
  
Runes glowed upon all three of their heads. "Lightning 3!" "Ultima!" "Flare!" All three spells intertwined, summoning massive lights and destruction. The green lights appeared once again, along with a thunderstorm raining lightning permanantly upon the Weapon...The fire burning into its body. It was so massive, yet it bled to this pure power. This time there was no smoke. Only a brilliant flash of light. It blinded Iris as well, and lasted for a long time...  
  
"So, is he finally finished...that took too much...it must dead..." Yet when the light cleared, it proved them wrong.  
  
"I'm tired of watching...that thing...is....going down."  
  
"Do whatever you've got Iris... That things got me beaten..." Cid coughed, and dropped to the ground.  
  
Vincent jumped into the middle of the battle scene, "I'll handle it, don't worry. Lock and load."  
  
Vincent grabbed a gun out of his pocket, with his skilled hands, shooting the monster 5 times. Its huge foot kicked at him, but he swiftly evaded it. He performed this several times, his red cloak glowing magnificently. The speed of the battle was increasing.  
  
"Take this, Weapon!" Vincent shot at it again, but this time fell to the ground coughing. A white beam hit him, and he was down. Barret and Red suffered a similar fate to Cid, both dropping down from the power it took to cast the mighty spells in unison.  
  
Iris' eyes flared. No...Vincent was the only one now that Zex was gone. Vincent had been so magnificently kind to her, and she'd die before he was gone.  
  
"Weapon. I challenge you. Let's go." Iris' body glowed within an aura. An aura of power...The purple lightning struck every inch of the ground around her. Iris' body was protected by powerful light, soon to cause more destructive damage than protection.  
  
"Didn't you hear me Weapon!? I'm going to kill you!" Iris screamed in vain. "I just want to keep some of my friends alive! And you have to come and stop me!"  
  
A voice swept through her head, indescribable in any manner. "I do not care. It is our duty to protect the planet. Not to concern ourselves with foolish human neccesities."  
  
Iris' rage only grew. "I fear nothing now." She closed her eyes, power surging within her veins growing uncontrollable. She rose into the air, as if in a meditating position, focusing her power. Iris' black hair danced within her aura of power, no longer lost, but with a new beginning. A place to be remembered...destructions end was soon to be.  
  
Iris' eyes awakened. "Well, I do care!" With this, she launched both her hands in front of her, gathering energy from the Aura. The purple energy formed its shape into balls, blasting huge craters into the area around her. "Heh...heh....heh..." Iris smirked at the Weapon, the causer of this foolish fight. It was then that she released this energy that lay within her hands.  
  
"I have gathered enough energy...now suffer your fate." She laughed coldly without emotion, almost like Zex. She raised her hands into the air, the two enormous purple balls of lightning glowed like eyes, watching the weapon. Iris threw them both at Weapon.  
  
The energy blasted through it, merely causing it to bleed a little more. It wasn't significant enough. "It seems you shall suffer yours as well now." The same voice wisped through her mind, but she merely laughed at this. The energy came back and blasted it again, back and forth, up and down, likewise to Clouds omnislash. The pure energy and power blasted it into true pain.  
  
These blows caused more and more blood and anguish. Iris breathed hard, as the energy slowly disappeared. The weapon must be nearly dead now.  
  
"That was everything I had..." The weapon slowly walked away from her.  
  
"Cure 3 All!" All of a sudden, all the bodies upon the battlefield were cured. "Huh...what happened... Why is that damn piece of junk running away! Come back here!" Cid shouted out at it, as if it cared.  
  
"It senses...murder." Vincent claimed from behind.  
  
"It's not running. It senses murder. Something big is going on down in Midgar, and it knows it.  
  
It's going to go protect something else...or something." Vincent was astounded, not sure what was going on.  
  
"Yes... We need to get back to the airship." Red said from behind.  
  
"Alright, boys, lets get going! Evacuate to airship!" They all nodded to Cid, and ran to high-ground. Cid waved his hands at the ship from far above. The pilots obviously saw this as a signal to pick them up.  
  
The ladder was lowered, and they all climbed to above. They walked through the halls and across the bridge once again, to the main room.  
  
"Well, now all we can do is watch from above whats gonna happen...dammit...I don't like this one bit." Cid laid back his head, puffing a few pieces of smoke.  
  
"It's not good, but we're going to do what we can, alright?" Cloud said this more as a statement than a question, a statement with leadership.  
  
"Yea..." The entire party agreed to this, as it would always be. 


	5. One Thousand Years

"Now, at an even quicker rate...the planet will deteriorate. We can try to stop it...but we won't. We can only delay it by defeating Sephiroth, destroying meteor. In the end, our planet will die anyways. Does it matter? No, it only matters that we do our best to defend it." Zex' voice loomed in the back of Iris' mind. Even in his death, his personality retained to itself.  
  
"Could he possibly still be alive?" Iris, in deep thought, could not even help seeing him in her mindless thoughts...possibilities. Iris' hair flickered like fire, tips of darkness flurrying through the bright blue sky.  
  
"When will I accept the fact that..he's gone...forever." Iris' mood deepened, nothing was the same anymore. And yet, it was the same, the way her whole life was without him. It was the same as before..."Except...I don't have anyone to search for anymore."  
  
A light laughter could be heard in the luminous background. "Giving up on him that easily? I would've thought you were stronger."  
  
"It's...you...again. The Master." Iris stood shocked, taking a few steps back. Her eyes were wide open, and her mouth was dry and speechless.  
  
The light laughter was heard again. "You sound suprised. Am I that startling?" Yet again, his face was in the shadows, and only his brilliant white hair could be seen. "I should hope you would greet me a bit more warmly."  
  
"O-Of course...Sure." Iris clenched her fist, and slowly rose it in front of her face. "First though....You made me a warrior. So, tell me...I've really been wondering and tinkering around with this little question. You gave me power. The power to be a warrior, to fight like the others. To fight like...Zex. So, tell me...Is this the power of the deceased? Is this the power of Zex!?" Iris said it not like questions, but straight up demands.  
  
"Hah. Very quick to your point. Swift indeed. That is -not- the power of Zex." He chuckled lightly, as if the answer was as obvious as the light of day.  
  
"Then from who!?" Iris once again demanded the answer, instead of asking.  
  
"A power that has been sleeping for over a thousand years. The sleeper has awakened, I simply woke it up. The power...of Iris." He smiled, his brilliant white hair floating around in the darkness, illuminating the room.  
  
"A thousand years....have I been reincarnated...?"  
  
"Is it not obvious? This body was specifically designed for you. Your body has been implanted with a blockage of access to your memories before this life-time. You would've simply been too smart, and the humans would have rejected you in society. We only allowed a portion of the brain to exist, a small glimpse to recognize Zex. That is why you were fool enough to bring Zex to your a house...a boy you just met. Yet that is not the point of me being here. My only reason is to tell you this...Stop giving up so easily." His hair flashed, and disappeared.  
  
"...One thousand years...I'm..." She screamed in her head, holding it, the realization of what -she... was. An ancient...a....defender...that...was...her. "I...have awakened...for the first time in one -thousand- years." Her eyes slowly opened for the first time, seeing the world as she knew it truly was. A brittle force that she must do her duties to...defend.  
  
Hearing all this, the only thing Iris was able to do...was rest. And while she did, her fellow friends began their meeting. 


	6. The Final Jump

Iris missed the meeting. From the surge of power and rage that arose from ashes of fear and anxiety, it left her without the energy to carry on the fight. She had to rejuvenate her enegergies, else she would not fight again for a long time. Light covered her body, and warmed her soul.  
  
However, in the meeting room, things were much less peaceful. Shouting and arguing occured among the soldiers of rebellion. Arguing about the next plan of attack...what to do next... What would happen to the planet.  
  
"Damnit...save Midgar...save the Planet...there's no difference to me!" Barret smashed his hand onto the table, a cold glare in his eyes. "If I lose Marlene, I might as well lose the planet! Ahh, give all the hate in the world to Sephiroth."  
  
"I'd completely agree with you Barret...but the question remains the same. How will we get there? Midgar is in a national state of emergency. There is no natural way we can get there...Man.." Cloud turned around from everyone, hand over his face. "I'm sorry Reeve...looks like I'm too weak to help anyone...again," he whispered to himself.  
  
"Now you all listen to me, and listen good! Do you know what we're riding!? The Highwind! Yes, that's right! The Highwind! The fastest beauty in the sky. You can't possibly believe we haven't thought of parachutes on my lady luck here, can ya?" Cid raised an iron fist of hope, and slowly gazed to everyone in the room, waiting for a response.  
  
"I agree. I say we skydive to the slums," Red slowly said, in a very serious way. His gaze met Cids.  
  
"Yes...let's go." Vincent agreed with Red, his Death Sentence hiding in his very eyes, and in his pocket as well.  
  
"It is decided." Cloud banged his gauntlet upon the table, announcing the true iron fist...and that the plan was to be initiated quickly. "Wake up the girl, I'll go inform the pilots and get everything ready."  
  
"No, you wake up the girl. I know this place better then you. Hah, hah, hah. And don't even think of arguin' with me, kiddo. This ships only gonna listen to me!" Cloud met his eyes with a silent agreement, and went to wake up Iris.  
  
Iris sensed him approaching, and immediately awoke. However, she did not get up anyways. She wasn't ready mentally for anymore...Iris was tired of it all. The killing, the pain...the power... it was way too much.  
  
"Good morning. You missed our meeting," Cloud smiled, and added to the end of that, "Not that it matters. You needed the rest of course."  
  
"So...what's the plan? What have I missed?" Iris asked with little enthusiasm.  
  
"Why so apathetic? I'd thought you'd be horrified that you missed our cool little meeting." Cloud gave a chuckle, and watched her carefully.  
  
"Perhaps you should think more," she sharply responded. "Whatever. Let's get going with whatever plan you guys thought of. There's no time to lose."  
  
Cloud nodded...she was being pretty strong. Iris didn't seem to have the thoughts she always had before doing something. She just...said let's go. No time to think himself, Cloud nodded again.  
  
"Let's go. The others are waiting...We are parachuting to Midgar." Cloud started to explain the whole situation, but Iris stopped him by opening the door.  
  
She knew her way around...it was scary.  
  
Cloud followed her and the others greeted them. "'Bout time...it's time. Put these on." Cid threw them both a back- pack like parachute, and they all nodded in agreemenent...It was time.  
  
"Well, looks like our journey has all been leading up to this! To save the planet...yea...So I'm ready. If anyone dies, we're goin' back to Cosmos Canyon...yea...So...good luck to everyone. And don't die on me...cause Cosmos Canyon ain't a place to be sad in!" Barret nodded, his huge body not looking at all like it could be so sad...He waved, "Cya down below..." And then, Barret jumped.  
  
"Well, it's been fun, good luck guys...make it down safely." Tifa waved, and jumped as well down to the infinite clouds...couldn't even see her after a second.  
  
"Yea, good luck to ya all...don't fuck up." Cid jumped with the fewest words so far.  
  
Vincent then jumped down without a word to anyone...he was the quietest of the entire group.  
  
"Yes...I suppose a leader should go last. Go ahead Iris. I'll be right behind you."  
  
"I'll...go last. I'm not ready yet. Please...just go." Iris looked at him with pleading eyes... Fearless as she tried to seem, Iris could not shake all her feelings. Cloud knew it...  
  
"I won't try to argue. I know I can't convince you otherwise. Just remember, no one will blame you if you don't jump. This has been our story all along. We're the ones who want to save the planet. It's not your job. So please, don't worry about it. Don't come if you can't....See ya later, good luck. Hope I'll be alive to see you again, Miss." With that, Cloud jumped as well....how could they all just jump...Fearless warriors.  
  
Red...Iris was unsure of. She guessed he had already jumped.  
  
"I...I have to go. I have to jump. My destiny is to save the planet, one thousand years ago it was all decided. I cannot deny it...This was why I was born. I'm...I'm....I am a warrior as well... So why am I acting so weak...No, I MUST go NOW."  
  
Iris took a few steps, ready to go along with the rest of them. She knew the ship was in safe hands with the other pilots. Nothing could go wrong...It was time. Yes, time to go to Midgar...and save the Planet. 


	7. Old Friends Return

"Where do you think you're going? Ahaha...You think I'm just going to let you be protected by all your friends again? No...It's your turn." A faceless figure hovered in the air...a long sword was gripped tightly in his hands.  
  
"It's you. You!!!! It's you...Bastard." Iris' hand was clenched so hard, it was already beating red. Sweating already...in a mere second of sight. It was him.  
  
"Time to die, Miss. This has been one of my longer waits. I knew eventually they would have to leave you. Thank god you didn't go down to Midgar before Cloud. Now, it is time to say goodbye. Any lasts words? Such as...I hate you?" The faceless figure now had a face. Nightsaber. Stupid bastard....  
  
"Alright, well, now it's time to say goodbye!!!" Nightsaber thrust his sword through the air....Iris closed her eyes...the fear was unsettling now...it was time to die. She held her very arms over her chests, closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm not ready to die..I can't die...no..." She chanted to herself as if it all of a sudden mattered. And then it all ended. Suddenly her eyes opened wide with pain...The pain of blood...The pain of loss.  
  
A new man in black stood in front of her...bleeding. A sword thrust in his heart...and he was grinning...who...was it?  
  
"It won't be so easy." He was grinning...another faceless figure. Iris' eyes were too full of tears to see clearly. But...she knew that voice.  
  
That voice...he's dead. Isn't he?  
  
"Are you alright, Iris? Don't worry about it. Just close your eyes for now." For some reason... She believed him...she knew somehow that everything was going to be alright.. And it had to be true. And then it hit her.  
  
"Zex...you're alive...how...?" And at that moment she fell down. No longer concious.  
  
"Nightsaber, at the last fight you ran away. Would you care to do that again or show a bit of your warriors courage." Zex smirked, his sword in one hand, the other tightened, ready to fight.  
  
"I won't be the one coming down this time. I'll be on top. I will be the one who wins this fight. Don't worry about it Zex. Just let go. You're going to lose. You must understand that.... Your life means nothing to me. I won't give you a chance to throw such a fancy attack again." Nightsaber let out a loud laugh. Showing the evil of men...  
  
"What do you say I won't even try. Let's drop our blades and fight this like true warriors, eh? How about it. A true fight. No weapons involved. Only our true strength shall be able to win this battle. Up for it? Or is your sword all that is involved in your skill.  
  
"I'm up for it. Sure...I'm always up for a good fight. Sadly, I don't know if you can quench my thirst. Well, I guess we'll just have to see now." Nightsaber grinned, threw his blade into the air and it quickly disappeared. Zex did the same.  
  
"Let's go then! Give me your best shot!" Nightsaber grew impatient, and threw a strong punch at Zex. A strong lust for blood grew in his heart...and Zex was calm. Ready to fight him, he smashed his hand against his, and the term bloody knuckles grew a bit scarier. The very air blew away in fear as they hit eachothers fist.  
  
Life didn't matter...not to him. Just a lust for blood! Rapidly, he threw a barrage of punches at Zex... Zex dodged every one of them. Somehow, Nightsaber just kept on going, throwing more and more punches.  
  
"Are you hoping you'll land a lucky hit?" Zex mocked him, and punched him right back in his gut. 


End file.
